Vynlazer
Chervyn, better known online as Vynlazer or Vyn, is a Filipino YouTuber that is known for his Roblox and commentary videos along side his very comedic attitude. Summary Vynlazer started making commentary and Roblox giveaway livestreams. In mid 2018, he stopped making Robux giveaway content since the Robux giveaway ban, however he continues to make commentary to this day. Vynlazer's most favorite video in his channel is "INSANE MODERN BLITZKRIEG! ", despite his most popular video is "AUTO RAP BATTLES 2 " where Vynlazer play's the Roblox game called Auto Rap Battles 2 (ARB2), Vynlazer still cringes at his most popular video as he prefers "another video that correctly define's his channel" (sic). In late August 2019, after the breakup from the old community with Cyclone, Vynlazer decided to quit being involved in drama and quit drama content overall since that awful day. He now does Roblox compilations, hameplay, feedback commentary & etc. Content Summary As of late 2019 after the breakup with his former community, Vynlazer has left his previous drama content and has moved his way to the Roblox, comedy & commentary genres. Roblox Roblox is Vynlazer's main type of content that he is known for out of all the other ones, basing his fanbase from his former "Robux Giveaway" fans. The first Roblox video Vynlazer uploaded was made back in 2018 when he played the game "Flee the Facility" by himself. His most popular Roblox video is a video called "INSANE MODERN BLITZKRIEG!" where Vynlazer play's his favorite Roblox game "Attrition" with his friends. Unlike other content creators known for playing Roblox, Vynlazer takes a very aggresive, explicit yet comedic approach towards the Roblox genre. His first Roblox video for example had Vynlazer swear more than 5 times in his less than 3 minute video. Vynlazer tries his best not to give too much explicit content in his Roblox content but this may change in January 2020 when the Youtube releases their policy to follow the FTC's demand's. Commentary Vynlazer started doing commentary since early of 2018 where he decided to make a video on a streamer named "Burger Planet" titled "Wanna be Ice Poseidon talks on lameduckg" where he criticized on the way he acted when talking about the youtuber named "LameduckG". His commentary content mostly consisted of him disapproving people's doings and starting drama with other individuals. In late August of 2019, after Vynlazer disbanded himself from the community of Cyclone, his commentary content changed drastically as he puts down anything commentary related for the next few weeks commenting on how "childish it was to be involved with drama". Vynlazer eventually came back in November of 2019 with "This has to be the ONLY good update in Roblox that has been released in 2019" where Vynlazer proceeds to talk about the current state of Roblox and the only good addition the Roblox platform offered in the past 2 years, in this video Vynlazer takes a different approach to commentary by giving his compliments along with criticism and being honest with all the topics he talk about all without trying to cause any drama. The most favored commentary video by Vynlazer is a video called "THEY ACTUALLY DID IT! They changed the design to the new Sonic the Hedgehog movie! " where Vynlazer talks about the late 2010s movie "Sonic the Hedgehog", praising the latest design in contrast of the old one. Skit Videos The first content Vynlazer looked in to since he left his former community was skit videos as he grew his channel from 0 to 100 subscribers doing skits before he started doing Robux giveaway livestreams. Vynlazer's most popular skit video is "How twitter was like when they deleted Etikas Twitter" as he talks about the deletion of deceased streamer Etika's Twitter account by giving a comedic approuch to the controversial situation. As of 2019, Vynlazer has not yet decided to make another modern skit and focus more on his other content. 2 weeks after his first skit however, there was a scrapped video of Vynlazer filming a skit of modern Roblox updates but this was scrapped and made into the commentary video named "This has to be the ONLY good update in Roblox that has been released in 2019". Controversy and Drama Feud with GamerX6500 Vynlazer and GamerX6500 have been feuding for over a year. The two have made several videos and streams about each other. GamerX falsely accused Vyn of calling him a pedophile and kept annoying him, and in response, Vyn uploaded a rant titled The Real Truth About GamerX6500 (Hypocritical, Manipulative & Slanderous Background) *Minor Lag*. This video eventually caught the attention because of the news YouTuber Tipster, who called it the "worst exposing video on YouTube." This video then recieved much more attention, with several mixed opinions. GamerX then left YouTube, and Vyn has not spoken about him since. Feud with SurferHD Vynlazer made two videos about his former friend SurferHD. He made two rant videos about him and called him out for stealing content and thumbnails, threatening to hack people, and falsely copyright striking videos. Eventually, Surfer falsely copyright struck both of Vyn's videos. Feud with Cyclone Cyclone and Vynlazer, who were once close friends, started feuding after Vyn was seen protesting on controversial causes the most controversial being the "Lolicon is not Pedophilia" argument most commonly known as "Pro-Lolicon Vynlazer", in late August, after reading the rules and trusting the community of Cyclone, he decided to have a friendly debate with one of Cyclone's friends on the topic. In late August 2019 in middle of the debate, Cyclone decided to ignore his own free speech rules and remove Vynlazer from the server over the debate quoting "I wont have pedophiles in my server" despite Vynlazer explaining why it should not be considered pedophilia but Cyclone ignored all of his points without even seeing his defenition of the term "pedophilia" causing a lot of the claims in Cyclone's video titled "The Real Vynlazer " to be out of context by the time of its release. After "Feud with Cyclone", it was only a matter of time till there was a disbandment with Vynlazer which is refered as "The Disbandment". Today, Vynlazer's only comment on the "Feud with Cyclone" is "I do no expect forgivenes as i have never apologized in the first place, my only advice is to never trust online friends no matter how close you are, its better to have no friends then have fake ones". The Disbandment After "Feud with Cyclone", there were a series of people who Vynlazer agreed to disband from the community, This disbandment includes some of Vynlazer's best friends such as TDP4_playa, ZHD and Michae1 that he has trusted for a long time that chose to ignore the past to leave Vynlazer. The member's reason's to disband Vynlazer is very diverse like TDP4_playa who mentioned that he wanted to chose the majority to SaltyBoy 69 who does not agree with "Pro-Lolicon Vynlazer" but all have remained in common ground when it came to disassociating themselves with Vynlazer. As of late November 2019, the community called "Cyclan" still tries to find way's to "Expose" Vynlazer, even taking the fact that Vynlaer made his discord profile very similar to Cyclone's as an "Attempt to make Cyclone look bad". Vynlazer has since moved on from the situation and focus more on his content and community, he is still open to reuniting with his past friends but till that day, Vynlazer just shrugs off any drama the community wants to bring upon him as he has. As for Vynlazer, he has assosiated himself with multiple communites that he was apart of before the "The Disbandment" that include a lot of Roblox and YouTube related content and is working on his "Post-Disbandment Era" of his channel. Trivia *Vynlazer went to Vidcon 2018 and 2019. *In 2019, Vynlazer flew to USA to met his year long friend TDP4 Playa. *Vynlazer met popular content creators such as Gus Johnson, Katzun, Shgurr and others. *Vynlazer is a moderator for multiple popular Roblox games. *The term "Stan Lee of small Roblox streamers" was given to Vynlazer after his appearance in multiple Roblox Streamers' livestreams. *Vynlazer is assosiated with more than 5 content creator's above 1k subscribers. Category:Users that joined in 2015 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Commentary YouTubers